La noche de un aniversario de boda y una niñera
by Selenika91
Summary: Es el cuarto aniversario de bodas de Mary y John y solo están esperando a que llegue la niñera para dejar a la pequeña Rosie a su cuidado e ir a disfrutar de una romántica cena de ensueño. Sin embargo, los planes se pueden llegar a torcer ante un imprevisto que deje a Sherlock como única opción para cuidar a la pequeña. Opción que aterra a John y divierte a Mary.


**Este fic tiene dos motivos: el primero es que escribí un fic de Sherlock antes de conocer a Mary Morstan. He de admitir que lo escribí con malicia porque no podía aceptar que metieran a nadie entre mi Johnlock, nadie podía llegar a ser tan bueno para merecer a ese par. Pero no me duele admitir que me equivoqué, que es simplemente perfecta y que era totalmente necesaria. La quiero y me tenía que disculpar con ella, y no admito lo que la BBC le ha hecho.**

 **Ahora bien, si este fic ha visto la luz es por Iruna. Mi Lei, que hoy cumple 27 años, ya nos hacemos mayores pero me sigues insistiendo para que escriba fics y sigues shipeando parejas como cuando teníamos 17 años jaja (actualmente viva blasnior). Ya sabes que eres muy importante en mi vida y te quiero muchísimo. Espero que este nuevo año te traiga maravillas y mucha felicidad empezando a vivir en tu nueva casita totalmente original. Y recuerda que siempre me tendrás a tu lado, para bien o para mal, eso ya no sé. ¡Te quiero y feliz cumpleaños! PD. Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas.**

* * *

 **LA NOCHE DE UN ANIVERSARIO DE BODA Y UNA NIÑERA**

El sonido del teléfono resonó en la cocina interrumpiendo la conversación.

—No va a venir. Os dije que su novio estaba a punto de romper con ella. Como siempre veis pero no miráis. Había pistas por todas partes: el nerviosismo con el que miraba el teléfono, las excusas tan ridículas que inventaba… Por favor, ¡quién va al dentista tantas veces a la semana! Finalmente habrá decidido irse con la otra, como avisé que iba a ocurrir.

—¿Sherlock?

—¿Sí, John? —preguntó el aludido con fingida inocencia.

—Cállate.

—Chicos, portaros bien, por favor —pidió Mary con la dulce resignación que reservaba para las peleas entre los dos muchachos. Después de todo, no podía fingir que no le encantaba verlos discutir. Se acercó hasta el estridente aparato que reclamaba atención, descolgó y llevándoselo al oído dijo—: Casa de los Watson, ¿quién es? —Silencio—. ¡No me digas, Sherry! Querida, eso es terrible —levantó un dedo en dirección a Sherlock, que empezaba a abrir la boca para reafirmar lo inteligente que era una vez más, pero la cerró inmediatamente ante el gesto de Mary.

Se alejó con el teléfono inalámbrico a la habitación contigua con el fin de poder hablar tranquilamente con su niñera y que le contara todo aquello que necesitara para desahogarse. Mary siempre sabía qué necesitaban de ella, lo que le había sido de gran utilidad durante sus años de espía.

La habitación quedó en silencio tras la salida de la mujer. Dos hombres estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de roble macizo, pero el rubio ignoraba deliberadamente al moreno. Miraba a cualquier parte de la blanca cocina con tal de fingir que no veía la penetrante mirada de ojos azules de su compañero. Hasta que finalmente resultó evidente que no se iba a rendir y se cansó de pretender lo contrario.

—Está bien, Sherlock, tú tenías razón.

—Elemental —accedió el susodicho mientras John ponía los ojos en blanco y suspiraba con desesperación. Pero inmediatamente los dos sonrieron y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas—. Como en los viejos tiempos —recordó Sherlock con algo parecido a la nostalgia en su voz.

—Sí, es cierto que las cosas han cambiado, no podíamos seguir viviendo los dos en el 221B de Baker Street indefinidamente. Ya sabes que empezaba a haber comentarios —comentó John con seriedad—. Pero yo creo que ha sido para…

—Mejor. Sí, en eso tienes toda la razón. —John gruñó, no soportaba que le impidiera terminar las frases el insufrible sabelotodo de su mejor amigo, aunque nunca se equivocaba—. Además, si te soy sincero y tuviera que elegir nuevo compañero de piso, creo que me quedaría con Mary —murmuró mientras parecía pensativo—. Sí, sin ninguna duda.

—Pues igual te la podría mandar algún día, porque últimamente está que no hay quien aguante…

—¿A quién no se aguanta, querido? —preguntó una inocente Mary que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

Obviamente sabía de qué estaban hablando, su mujer no hacía nunca una pregunta cuya respuesta no conociera con antelación. _"Se parece tanto a Sherlock"_ pensó un abatido John que sabía que no tenía manera de salir indemne de la situación. _"¿Pero qué he hecho para que mi familia esté formada por estos dos individuos?"_ se preguntó, una vez más, siendo consciente de que jamás hubiera elegido ningún camino que le alejara de ellos.

—No hablaba de nadie en concreto, cariño —dijo John mientras sonreía a su esposa de medio lado. Mary miró a Sherlock a los ojos y pareció que tuvieran una de esas conversaciones telepáticas que tanto fastidiaban a John—. Está bien, deja que la coja yo —pidió levantándose de la silla al tiempo que extendía los brazos para coger a su hija de tres años, que llevaba Mary aúpas.

Sin embargo, la pequeña tenía otros planes en mente y, mirando al hombre de pelo oscuro que seguía sentado, gritó solo dos palabras:

—¡Tío Sherlock!

Mary se encaminó directamente hacia él, que no protestó mientras sentaba a la niña en su regazo. Era una batalla que había pedido mucho tiempo atrás, desde que la pequeña Rosamund Mary Watson cogió su dedo pulgar con su diminuta manita. Sherlock todavía podía recordar ese momento con extrema claridad. No lo hubiera admitido ni por todo el oro del mundo, ni siquiera por el caso más emocionante que un Detective Consultor como él pudiera soñar, pero era una de sus escenas favoritas. Tanto era así que le había dado una habitación propia dentro de su Palacio Mental, para poder visitarlo cuantas veces como quisiera.

Rosie enseguida se puso en pie sobre las rodillas de su tío preferido, con el que pasaba todo el tiempo que los adultos le permitían. Normalmente su padre estaba fuera trabajando o resolviendo casos con su mejor amigo, pero prácticamente todos los días cenaban en casa de los Watson donde pasaban horas hablando de viejos tiempos, de los casos más truculentos, de todo tipo de teorías…

La mayor parte del tiempo Sherlock hablaba con Mary, era la mujer más inteligente y excepcional que jamás había conocido, con la posible excepción de La Mujer. Mary siempre entendía todo lo que decía Sherlock, muchas veces incluso antes de que lo dijera en voz alta; realmente parecían entenderse solo con la mirada. Y John simplemente se limitaba a disfrutar. Era consciente que eran dos seres superiores a él, pero se había ganado el amor y la lealtad de los dos, lo que convertía a John también en alguien muy especial. Le fascinaba escucharles discutir, pues solo Mary era capaz de llevar la contraria a Sherlock demostrando que ella tenía razón.

El resto del tiempo Sherlock se dedicaba a tocar el violín mientras la familia Watson al completo escuchaba el concierto privado, todos ellos embelesados sentados en el sofá del salón al abrigo del fuego de la chimenea durante los fríos meses de invierno o con un refrescante té helado durante el verano. A veces componía sobre la marcha según el estado de ánimo de la pequeña Rosie y de lo que ella quisiera escuchar. La niña adoraba esos momentos, veía a su tío como un ser casi mágico capaz de crear la música más maravillosa.

Siempre se sentía feliz al lado del alto hombre moreno, tan contenta como estaba junto a su propio padre, solo que a John le veía más a menudo y tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que tenía con su tío. Le encantaba tirar de sus rizos oscuros con sus pequeñas manos, para ver cómo se estiraban para volverse a encoger en cuanto les liberaba de la tensión.

—Cuéntame, Rosie, ¿qué has deducido hoy? —pidió Sherlock mientras sujetaba a la niña con dulzura por la cintura para que no se desequilibrara y cayera al suelo.

Por respuesta la niña empezó a hablar excitada, con el agudo tono que caracterizaba a los de su edad, contando todo lo que había hecho en el día y que sabía que su pez de colores no era el mismo que tenía la noche anterior y que debía haber algún tipo de criatura mágica que cambiaba los peces mientras los niños dormían. Sherlock dirigió una mirada acusadora hacia los padres de la niña mientras fingía sorpresa.

—Genial. Simplemente genial. Esto es maravilloso —se quejó John—, mi esposa y mi hija prefieren a mi mejor amigo. Mary, por favor, no me abandones para irte con Sherlock Holmes, te lo pido.

—¡Oh, John, nunca se me ocurriría! Además, podemos tener una aventura sin que tú te enteres siquiera —bromeó mientras hacía una mueca burlona divertida que su marido encontró adorable—. ¿Cuántos años llevamos ya, querido Sherlock?

—Cuatro años, dos meses y trece días, Mary. Siempre se te olvida —murmuró en voz baja para que Rosie no supiera que prestaba atención a nadie más que a ella.

—Vale, parad, sé que he empezado yo —protestó John—. Pero no me hace gracia.

Mary se le acercó sonriendo y le abrazó mientras le daba un rápido pero dulce beso en los labios y acariciaba su cara con delicadeza. _"Te amo"_ susurró en el oído del hombre rubio, que se tranquilizó y sonrió a su vez de inmediato.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Sherry? Supongo que Sherlock tenía razón.

—¿Y cuándo no? —preguntó el susodicho, aunque la pareja le ignoró por completo.

—Su marido le ha confesado que lleva dos años teniendo una aventura con su dentista. ¡Dos años! Lo peor de la situación es que es él quien engaña pero es ella quien se siente estúpida. John Watson, sabes que a mí nunca me lo podrías ocultar, ¿verdad? —miró a su marido con el ceño fruncido en señal de amenaza, aunque la sonrisa pícara de sus labios le hacía saber que estaba bromeando y que sabía que su esposo nunca le haría algo así.

—¡Santo cielo! Como si tuviera la más mínima oportunidad de mentiros a Sherlock y a ti. Entonces, supongo que no va a venir a cuidar de Rosie —adivinó John.

—Elemental —se escuchó decir a Sherlock pero, una vez más, fue ignorado.

—Así es, podríamos dejarla con la señora Hudson, pero creo recordar que tenía una cita con el señor Lars. Molly estaría encantada de ayudarnos pero está en ese congreso forense en Lincoln del que lleva meses hablando. No se me ocurre nadie que esté dispuesto y disponible. Mucho me temo que tendremos que posponer la cena.

—¡Qué! —exclamó John desesperado. Había preparado una noche muy especial y no quería que se la perdieran. Su matrimonio estaba marchando genial, pero necesitaban tiempo para ellos dos solos. Sin cargas: lo que quería decir sin Rosie… ni Sherlock —. No, de ninguna manera. Es nuestro cuarto aniversario y vamos a celebrarlo en condiciones. Tenemos una reserva a las 7 en el Marylebone Road, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó sonriendo con nostalgia—. Aquel restaurante en el que te estaba pidiendo matrimonio de una forma tan espantosa hasta que alguien nos interrumpió.

—Claro que me acuerdo —aseguró Mary sonriéndole con cariño—. Fue totalmente horrible: tartamudeabas, temblabas, cambiabas el orden de las palabras… Y realmente dulce.

El matrimonio se observaba recordando aquella escena y todas las demás que habían compartido juntos desde entonces. Eran realmente felices con la vida que llevaban, no todo era fácil pero cada pelea y cada discusión servían para que su relación fuera más fuerte cada vez. Ninguno de los dos se cansaría nunca de luchar porque se querían demasiado para eso.

—Debéis ir —instó Sherlock interrumpiendo el momento tan íntimo que compartían—. ¿Cuándo si no vas a regalarle los pendientes que fuimos a comprarle?

—¡Sherlock!

—¡Ah! Es cierto, los pendiente "sorpresa" —accedió con falsa inocencia poniendo un énfasis burlón en la última palabra..

—De todos modos, ya lo sabía, cariño —informó Mary mientras el rostro de John demudó—. Quiero decir, pagaste con la tarjeta de crédito, eso deja una señal difícil de ignorar —continuó mirando en dirección a Sherlock con gesto de _"tenía que haberlo sabido mejor"_.

—Le avisé —respondió Sherlock llanamente.

—Y luego los guardó en el cajón de los calcetines. ¡Cuando sabía que esta semana me tocaba a mí hacer la colada!

—¡John! —exclamó Sherlock—. Pensaba que te había enseñado mejor que todo eso.

—¿Una cerveza? ¿Alguien? ¿Sólo yo? —preguntó John rindiéndose a lo evidente mientras se dirigía a la nevera, sacaba una lata y la abría.

—Yo estoy libre —informó Sherlock con tranquilidad—. Deberías ir a cenar y pedir un Saint-Émilion, reserva del 2001, por sugerencia de Mycroft. De hecho creo que ya la tendréis esperando cuando lleguéis a la mesa como regalo por su parte. Yo cuidaré de Rosamund.

Todos permanecieron en absoluto silencio, incluso la pequeña guardó silencio como si fuera consciente de la gran locura que acababa de decir su querido tío.

—¡Ni hablar, Sherlock! —exclamó un alterado John cuando su corazón volvió a latir—. ¿Cómo te vas a hacer cargo tú de un bebé?

—Ya no es ningún bebé, John —repuso Mary.

—Como si lo fuera. —Pasaron unos segundos y el doctor se tranquilizó—. En todos estos años nunca te has ofrecido ni para estar en una habitación con ella a solas pero ¿ahora te muestras dispuesto a cuidarla durante varias horas? ¿Qué estás pensando, Sherlock? —preguntó suspicaz.— No necesitarás una niña de tres años para alguno de tus experimentos para resolver un caso, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! —preguntó un dolido Sherlock. Pero John tuvo que recordarse que era un sociópata altamente funcional y que no era nada complicado para él fingir esas emociones sin sentir nada en absoluto. Miró a Mary en busca de respuestas, pues a ella nunca conseguía engañarla.

—John, ¡no digas esas cosas! —le regañó Mary a modo de respuesta—. Sherlock nunca haría daño a nuestra hija y tampoco la usaría de esa manera. —Aunque John dudaba si estaba afirmándolo o advirtiendo a Sherlock en contra de hacerlo—. Rosie le adora, ya lo sabes, y se portará bien.

—¿Rosie?

—No, Sherlock se portará bien —rió Mary—. Nuestra pequeña se encargará de ello.

Ante eso John no pudo sino reír de manera incontrolable, pues sabía que estaba completamente en lo cierto. Solo tres mujeres eran capaces de controlar al gran Sherlock Holmes: su propia madre, Mary Watson y la diminuta Rosamund Mary Watson.

—Está bien —accedió—. Deberíamos irnos si queremos llegar a la reserva. Rosie ya ha cenado, no le des nada de comer ni de beber. Nada de televisión salvo las películas que tenemos en el disco duro que lleva su nombre. Nada de hablar de asesinatos. Y, por favor, intenta ser menos… tú. ¡Ah! Y a las ocho tiene que estar acostada en su cama.

—Confiamos en ti —repuso Mary con una fingida solemnidad en su voz mientras guiñaba un ojo en dirección a Sherlock, que solo pudo sonreír ante dicho gesto.

John meneó la cabeza como diciéndose a sí mismo que aquello no podía ser una buena idea de ninguna de las maneras. Sin embargo, abandonó la habitación para volver unos instantes después con los abrigos de ambos. Mary cogió el suyo agradecida y, mientras se lo ponía, besó a su hija y a Sherlock en la mejilla, para salir en dirección hacia la puerta principal. John se quedó en la entrada dudando sobre si debía seguir a su mujer o posponer la cena. Después de todo, se dijo, tampoco sería el fin del mundo celebrar su aniversario otro día. Pero no pudo seguir pensando en ello, pues Mary cogió su mano y le obligó a caminar en su dirección.

Cuando Sherlock escuchó el sonido del cerrojo atrancando la entrada de la casa sonrió. No quería explicárselo a nadie, pero le fascinaba pasar tiempo con Rosie. Hasta hacía sólo unos meses la pequeña parecía más bien una muñeca, un juguete que puede entretener a los más ineptos, aunque también consiguió engatusar a Sherlock. Sin embargo, Rosie iba creciendo y empezaba a demostrar vestigios de una inteligencia muy superior a la de cualquier niño de su edad y Sherlock disfrutaba enormemente observar su funcionamiento y se sentía muy orgulloso de la pequeña.

Aunque no podía negar que también había un factor emocional. Era la hija de John y Mary, las dos personas que más quería en este mundo, aunque eso no fuera a admitirlo a nadie. Rosie era su familia y la protegería de cualquiera que pretendiera dañarla.

La pequeña le miraba fijamente con sus enormes ojos marrones que había heredado de su padre, como si supiera exactamente qué estaba pensando. Y puede que así fuera, porque en ese momento extendió los brazos para abrazar al adulto con toda la fuerza que tiene una niña de tres años. Sherlock se estremeció, con una cálida sensación en su interior que consiguió que se le humedecieran los ojos.

" _Así que esto es lo que llaman amor"_ pensó desdeñoso. _"No es más que química"_. Sin embargo, abrazó a su vez a la pequeña mientras sonreía.

—Has tenido suerte, Rosamund Mary Watson —le dijo en tono confidente—. Has conseguido la inteligencia de tu madre y el corazón de tu padre. Y, ahora —continuó cambiando la voz y utilizando un tono más intrascendente—, vamos a ver qué echan en la tele que tu padre no quiere que veas.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

—Señora Watson, doctor Watson, esta es su mesa —señaló un camarero con su mano cubierta por un inmaculado guante de color blanco a una mesa tallada con la máxima elegancia, apartada del resto del local por unas cortinas tupidas escarlatas—. Como pueden comprobar hemos seguido las instrucciones del señor Holmes al mínimo detalle y esperamos que la zona reservada sea de su agrado ya que así nos aseguramos de que no tengan ninguna interrupción. El menú de degustación de veinte platos especialmente diseñado por la chef de fama internacional Alexandra Nikolaeva empezará a servirse en escasos minutos —informó mientras ayudaba al matrimonio a quitarse sus abrigos, colgarlos en el perchero y acomodar sus asientos—. El vino también ha sido escogido por el señor Holmes, quien nos ha pedido que les deseemos un feliz aniversario de boda, y que con sus mejores deseos espera que disfruten de su regalo. No les entretengo más —aseguró al terminar de servir el vino en las copas de los clientes—, si les podemos ayudar de cualquier manera, no tienen más que presionar el botón de color verde.

El camarero se marchó de la habitación dejando a Mary y John totalmente sorprendidos y en silencio, hasta que el doctor comenzó a reír descontrolado.

—John, estamos en un sitio elegante —le recriminó su esposa mientras sonreía, haciéndole ver que lo último que le importaba realmente era el decoro, disfrutaba enormemente viendo reír a su John de esas maneras—. Hay que admitir que Mycroft no hace las cosas a medias, cuando quiere hacer un regalo se luce. ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto ha pagado por la velada que nos espera?

—No será para tanto.

—Solo la botella de vino cuesta 200 libras.

John se quedó blanco y le costó un poco recuperar el aliento, hasta que pudo responder a su mujer:

—Bueno, ser la cabeza escondida del gobierno inglés seguro que está bien remunerado si se puede permitir semejantes regalos. Además, ¿quién entiende a los Holmes?

Mary enarcó una ceja pidiendo un poco de reconocimiento.

—Está bien, Mary, puede que tú seas la única capaz de hacerlo. Pero yo también puedo deducir cosas... —John estuvo unos segundos pensando, hasta que asintió firmemente, convencido de la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir—. Está bien, lo que ocurre es que se siente culpable por las cosas que ha tenido que soportar esta familia y que han sido provocadas por sus acciones. Es su manera de disculparse.

—Casi, pero ni de cerca, querido mío —contradijo Mary sonriendo con más cariño que satisfacción por saber que su marido se equivocaba. John dejó de sonreír, pero no tardó mucho en recuperar la calma, jamás le había preocupado que su mujer fuera más inteligente que él. Así pues, hizo una seña a Mary con la mano, indicándole que continuara con sus deducciones—. Los Holmes no piden perdón. En caso extremo pueden llegar a hacer algo parecido a una disculpa, pero tiene que ser por una catástrofe de magnitud mundial y lo harán a escondidas y en voz baja. Sin embargo, son muy agradecidos. Mycroft te quiere, John. —Éste, que estaba bebiendo un sorbo de ese vino tan caro, casi se atragantó y empezó a toser. Mary esperó con paciencia, acercándole un vaso de agua, antes de continuar—. Mycroft quiere a Sherlock más que a nada en el mundo, eso hace que tú, que eres la razón por la que Sherlock siga viviendo, seas extremadamente valioso para él. Además, sé que Mycroft disfruta sabiendo que su hermano pasa tanto tiempo con nuestra familia en casa. Él no soportaría nuestro entorno hogareño demasiado tiempo, y aunque se burle de lo inútil que es relacionarse con otros seres humanos, admite que es bueno para Sherlock. Así que ésta es su manera de darnos las gracias. Aunque es demasiado, la verdad.

John se quedó pensando hasta que tuvo que aceptar que Mary tenía razón, realmente era mucho más lógica su explicación que lo que él había dicho. Una vez más se maravilló con la inteligencia que demostraba la mujer a la que amaba. Decidió que ya no había nada más que decir sobre el tema y cambió a un asunto que le llevaba preocupando desde que salió de casa:

—¿Crees que hemos hecho bien dejando a Rosie con Sherlock? Deberíamos llamar a casa y preguntar qué tal va todo —aseguró.

—Por supuesto que no, John, hoy es nuestra noche libre, ¿recuerdas? Además, seguro que Sherlock está haciendo perfectamente su trabajo.

—Está bien, Mary —aceptó el hombre con reticencia—. De todas maneras, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa por la cabeza de Sherlock para querer cuidar de Rosie a solas? Estoy prácticamente seguro que durante el embarazo avisó que nunca iba a hacer de niñera.

—No tengo ni idea, querido —aseguró Mary mirando a John a los ojos, de tal manera que su marido sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Sin embargo, John decidió no insistir en el tema, confiaba en su mujer complemente, y si había decidido que no tenía que compartir sus deducciones, seguramente fuera para preservar la privacidad de Sherlock, y eso John podía aceptarlo—. De todas maneras, hicimos una promesa, nada de niños esta noche.

—Lo que quiere decir que nada de hablar de Rosie ni de Sherlock —zanjó John la conversación mientras asentía, ya que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella. Querían a los dos con locura y eran parte de su familia. Todas las parejas necesitan pasar tiempo de calidad con el amor de sus vidas, y esa noche les pertenecía—. Justo a tiempo —advirtió al ver entrar al camarero que le había atendido al llegar al restaurante con dos platos gigantes de porcelana que contenían una minúscula cantidad de comida de aspecto sorprendentemente delicioso.

El camarero depositó los platos sobre la mesa, haciendo una introducción digna de un importante duque de Inglaterra que fuera a visitar a la reina. El nombre del plato contenía como mínimo doce palabras y ni Mary ni John consiguieron deducir qué contenía ese entrante exactamente, pero estaban dispuestos a averiguarlo el uno junto al otro. Así pues, sin decir nada y al mismo tiempo, ambos levantaron las copas de vino y las entrechocaron mientras se miraban a los ojos sonriendo.

" _Por nosotros"_ decían esas miradas.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

A las 9:30 de la noche Sherlock escuchó el sonido de un taxi pararse frente a la casa y supo con total certeza que eran los Watson, para eso no hacía falta ninguna de sus habilidades. Sin embargo, siguió escuchando unos instantes en tensión. Se preguntaba cómo había ido la noche, no es que la pareja tuviera problemas sentimentales, pero con el paso de los años rodeado de aquellos a los que había llegado a querer, había aprendido que las parejas necesitan tiempo a solas. Unos segundos después escuchó la puerta del coche cerrarse y cómo dos personas se acercaban a la puerta. Por el sonido de los pasos sabía que iban cogidos del brazo y muy pegados, mucho más de lo estrictamente necesario, así que eso era positivo. También había aprendido que las ganas de estar cerca, muy cerca, eran sinónimo de deseo y era bueno que la pareja no lo hubiera perdido tras los años de matrimonio y con una hija. Les escuchó reír en voz baja y sonrió, dedujo que habían terminado más de una botella de ese excelente vino recomendación de Mycroft. Mientras el matrimonio se acercaba a la puerta y la abría, Sherlock seguía mirando la tele sin prestar la más mínima atención a lo que se veía en pantalla y continuó acariciando el pelo de la pequeña Rosie, que había caído rendida hacía ya una hora.

Habían estado viendo la tele un rato, más que nada por molestar a John, pero habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo jugando a "La lógica", como lo llamaba Sherlock. Proponía algunos casos sencillos, y otros más difíciles, a la pequeña, y él disfrutaba escuchando sus respuestas, casi todas ellas bastante más cerca de la verdad de lo que un adulto podría haber llegado a deducir. El detective la escuchaba embelesado, le encantaba ver cómo su pequeño cerebro trabajaba, pero tenía que reconocer que se le enternecía el corazón cada vez que gritaba entusiasmada: "Tío, lo he conseguido, ¡he resuelto otro caso!".

La pareja se asomó por la puerta del salón y para satisfacción de Sherlock, John demudó el gesto demostrando estar entre molesto y exasperado. Sabía perfectamente qué estaba pensando conforme su semblante cambiaba de expresión; algo que le encantaba de John era cómo siempre se podía leer en su cara todo lo que sentía. Al principio se estaba enfadando porque sabía que Sherlock había desobedecido la hora de llevar a Rosie a la cama sólo por molestarle, para después frustrarse porque sabía que eso no iba a cambiar nunca, él siempre le buscaría las cosquillas. Sin embargo, finalmente el detective vio en los ojos del doctor el brillo que tanto le reconfortaba; con ese brillo sabía que John nunca se enfadaría realmente con él. No podía hacerlo, era algo superior a sus fuerzas, él siempre perdonaría Sherlock sin importar lo que pasara. Así pues, John se limitó a gruñir en un volumen bajo para no despertar a Rosie, soltó el brazo de Mary y sin dirigir ni una mirada ni una frase más a Sherlock, demostrando un acto deliberado de rechazo que solo le iba a durar hasta que llegara a la cama, cogió en brazos a su hija pequeña y abandonó la habitación al tiempo que con una sonrisa y un dulce beso en la mejilla le decía a su mujer:

—Te espero en la cama, cielo.

Sherlock observó cómo Mary asentía con la misma expresión que mostraba al ver la escena sonriendo con ojos pícaros: ella ya sabía que eso iba a pasar, conocía a su marido y a ese hombre que se sentaba en su sofá como si se hubiera criado con ellos. Pero le seguía fascinando ver cómo se comportaban el uno junto al otro, tenían una relación que le encantaba y que jamás rompería, porque sabía que ocupaba un lugar enorme en el corazón de los dos hombres y no necesitaba nada más que eso.

Mary se quitó las botas, que no tenían tacón, ya que no acostumbraba a llevarlos porque había aceptado que su marido era un hombre más bien bajito. Se sentó en el sofá al lado de Sherlock, subió las piernas y se inclinó sobre el costado del hombre, de manera que su cabeza quedaba apoyada en el hombro del detective. Mary notó cómo Sherlock daba un leve respingo, aunque se controló de inmediato y sonrió la pensar que le estaba poniendo ligeramente incómodo. Sin embargo, no estaba totalmente en lo cierto, ya que al mismo tiempo Sherlock se sorprendía pensado cómo esa mujer había conseguido lo que su madre no había podido, se sentía muy en calma a su lado y aunque la sorpresa de que se le apoyara le hizo sobresaltarse, muy pronto recuperó la tranquilidad, la misma que sentía cuando Rosie dormía en su regazo. Sin duda alguna eran dos mujeres extraordinarias.

–¿Qué tal se ha portado la peque? –preguntó la madre—. ¿O debería preguntar qué tal te has portado tú?

Sherlock ignoró la segunda pregunta y simplemente contestó.

—De maravilla.

—¿No habéis jugado a ese juego tuyo en el que le cuentas truculentas historias a mi pequeña hija de tres años de edad?

Sherlock enarcó una ceja, genuinamente sorprendido.

—No sabía que tenías constancia —admitió—. Ah, elemental, Rosie es una chivata —afirmó frunciendo los labios como un chiquillo al que le quitaban una piruleta de las manos.

—Soy su madre, Sherlock —recordó Mary—, para mí no tiene secretos. De todas maneras, ¿qué tal lo ha hecho?

—Francamente bien —respondió el detective genuinamente contento al ver que Mary compartía el mismo interés que él en descifrar el alcance del poder de la mente de la pequeña—. Como siempre, he de añadir. Ha sacado tu inteligencia, Mary.

—Lo sé –aceptó Mary con sencillez, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo—. Pero ha conseguido el corazón de su padre —aseguró demostrando un orgullo total en su voz, nada la hacía más feliz.

El detective se sorprendió una vez más al ver cómo las mentes de ambos funcionaban de una manera muy parecida, ya que ese mismo pensamiento lo había tenido él solo unas horas atrás. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio total, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

—Sherlock —comenzó Mary demostrando que el tono de la conversación había cambiado abismalmente—, necesito que me prometas una cosa. Si alguna vez me pasa algo —continuó al entender que el silencio del hombre era una invitación a decir lo que pensaba— me gustaría saber que estarás tú para cuidar de mi familia.

—Mary, no te va a pasar nada —contradijo el detective.

—Eso espero la verdad, no te vayas a pensar —contestó entre suaves risas—, pero estaría mucho más tranquila sabiendo que lo harás.

—¿De verdad necesitas que te lo diga?

—Supongo que no, realmente sé que lo harías sin que te lo pidieras, sé que ellos son tu familia también. Pero me parece que es de esas cosas que necesitas oír en voz alta para que parezcan más reales, ¿sabes de lo que te hablo?

—No —contestó llanamente—. Pero te daré todo lo que necesites, Mary, siempre cuidaré de tu familia, y de ti, como prometí el día de vuestra boda. Porque tú también eres parte de mi familia. Ahora me tengo que ir, el taxi me espera fuera.

Mary sonrió con cariño al escucharle, le inundaba el corazón de una sensación cálida y reconfortante saber que Sherlock pensaba así de ella, aunque realmente también lo sabía. El hombre se levantó del sofá y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación para buscar su abrigo y coger el taxi que había programado para las 10 en punto de la noche. Antes de irse dio un beso en la mejilla a Mary recordándole:

—Mañana nos vemos.

—Sherlock —dijo cuando el hombre estaba en el umbral de la puerta, que se paró para escuchar sin darse la vuelta—, solo quiero que sepas que a John le he pedido lo mismo: si alguna vez me pasa algo, tiene que cuidar de Rosie y de ti. Los tres lo sois todo para mí y tenéis que permanecer juntos.

El detective permaneció unos segundos totalmente quieto pero finalmente sonrió de oreja a oreja, totalmente feliz, aunque abandonó la habitación sin mirar atrás ni decir ni una sola palabra. Sabía que Mary no las necesitaba.

Abandonó la habitación y después la casa, para dirigirse al coche que le esperaba en la entrada.

—Al 221B de Baker Street —dijo llanamente al sentarse en el interior.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar volver la vista atrás y mirar la casa de los Watson en la que tan felices momentos había vivido, aunque no se lo quisiera reconocer ni a sí mismo solo por cabezonería. _"Realmente soy afortunado"_ pensó.


End file.
